l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
1168
}} Events * The Tsi family becomes the Oriole Clan. * Some time prior to the Battle at the Wall of Bone, Daigotsu holds a tournament to decide the new Obsidian Champion. Daigotsu Tatsune wins. * Shortly after the tournament, the Lost leave the City of the Lost and infiltrate Rokugan, becoming the Spider Clan. * Worshippers of Kali-Ma begin a major activity in the Ivory Kingdoms. * The Yotsu family becomes vassals to the Seppun family. * Construction of the Great Keep at Kyuden Kumiko is completed. * Various holy sites are constructed throughout Broken Wave City. * Moshi Sayoko becomes Master Sensei of Tempest Island Temple. * The Mantis Clan let the orochi to roam free the seas, ending their alliance. The Storm Riders are decommissioned. * Iuchi Yue is sold into slavery in Medinaat al-Salaam. * Mirumoto Arimi founds Mountain's Wrath Dojo. * Rana al-Enour becomes the Merchant King of House Enour. Month of the Hare * Daidoji Shihei arrives in Toshi Ranbo to inform Doji Ran and Asahina Keitaro of the Dragon Clan Nemuranai Hunters. Keitaro fears they will discover the Anvil of Despair or the captive Daigotsu Rekai and moves Rekai to Kosaten Shiro to be held there. * The wounded Mirumoto Kawanari arrives before Mirumoto Rosanjin and informes him of the gunpowder used by Crane Clan before dies from his wounds. * Moto Akikazu discovers he is the reincarnation of Moto Tsume. He gets the Ruby of Iuchiban. * Mirumoto Taishuu goes to the City of the Lost to become the Ambassador to the Shadowlands. * Asahina Sekawa uses the power of the Keeper of the Five Rings to destroy the Ninube stronghold in Otosan Uchi. * Isawa Angai discovers the Obsidian Dragon. Month of the Dragon * Moshi Kekiesu returns from the cultural exchange with the Ivory Kingdoms. * Shogun Kaneka arrives at Toshi Ranbo to protect the city until the Emperor emerges. * A major earthquake shakes Kaigen’s Island. Volcanic activity occurs on the western side of the island. * A tsunami hits the Phoenix coastline. Mantis aid and assistance greaty improves Phoenix-Mantis relations following the war. Month of the Serpent * Kaneka departs in secret disguised as "The Ronin" seeking "The Wanderer", who the Shogun guesses was Naseru. He hears rumors about another individual called "The Mystic". Month of the Horse * Isawa Sawao becomes Amethyst Champion. * The Legion of Two Thousand returns funded in secret by Shinjo Shono. Month of the Goat * Moto Chagatai deploys a small expeditionary force to scout a safe path to Toshi Ranbo to give support the Shogun Kaneka. The force inadvertently finds their way into Lion Clan lands, and is discovered and destroyed by a patrol led by Ikoma Fujimaro and Matsu Yoshino. * Kaneka meets his brother Isawa Sezaru, disguised as The Mystic. Both decides to discard the disguise and return. * Ikoma Otemi withdraws troops of the Matsu and Ikoma families from the Dragon conflict and places them on the western Lion border, fearing a larger offensive by the Khan. * Akodo Shigetoshi took personal command over the Akodo forces on the northern border after the attack on Kosaten Shiro. Moving his forces north, he cut off Mirumoto Mareshi's return route to Dragon Clan lands. With Mareshi's route cut off, Nanashi Mura keeps the clan supplied. * Daidoji family forces confronted those of Mirumoto Mareshi on the plains outside Nanashi Mura. Mareshi and Kei are victorious, but cannot push the Daidoji back because of the arrival of Akodo troops. Month of the Monkey * Kaneka returns to Toshi Ranbo and offers the Gift of the Shogun to those Clans who support his stewardship of the Imperial City. * The Khan launched a second, larger force to reach Toshi Ranbo wo Shien Shite Reigisaho. Ikoma Otemi anticipated this and sent Matsu Yoshino with a large number of Matsu Bushi to intercept. The Khan's forces were defeated and Yoshino was made Lion Clan Champion for his victory. * With news of the fighting with the Unicorn Clan, the Akodo forces on the north border pulled back to just south of the lands of the Dragonfly Clan. This allowed Mareshi's forces to return home, closely followed by the Crane Clan forces. The Dragon pull back to the Dragon Heart Plain and await orders. * The Dragon Clan attempted to push back the Crane at the Dragonfly River. * Phyrrus, a gaijin from the Yodotai, arrives in the Empire from the Burning Sands seeking Rosoku. Month of the Rooster * completes the City of Broken Waves. * Akodo Shigetoshi arrived to join the Crane and the Dragon is forced to pull back to Shiro Kitsuki. * Toturi III enters the Shadowlands. * Asako Bairei visited Asako Kinuye, exposing her as a Bloodspeaker and barely escaping with his life. * Bayushi Shinzo willfully becomes a student of Kokujin, the Prophet of the Dark Lotus. Month of the Dog * Toturi III discovers the Tomb of the Seven Thunders. * Isawa Emori and Shiba Tsukimi led a legion of Shiba family forces in an attack on the Bloodspeakers in the City of Tears. Month of the Boar * The Battle of the Tomb takes place in the Shadowlands, where Emperor Toturi III sacrifices his life so that a number of artifacts can be returned to the Empire. * Hida Sozen burns a Scorpion village in retaliation of previous assassination attempts against Kisada. The Crab-Scorpion War begins. * Winter Court at Kyuden Otomo begins with Otomo Hoketuhime as the hostess. * Bayushi Norachai is chosen as the Protector of the Imperial City during Winter Court. * The Qolsa asks Mirumoto Mareshi to send troops to guard the sleeping naga. Mareshi declined. * Shosuro Yudoka is murdered while investigating Kokujin's presence in Scorpion lands. Month of the Rat * Moto Chagatai personally leads his armies in a full-scale march towards Toshi Ranbo. * Bayushi Yojiro, who is assisting Winter Court disguised as Bayushi Moyotoshi, is murdered by Moto Shikenji, who is unaware that he is striking the hero of the Empire. * Phoenix Clan Champion Shiba Mirabu sacrifices his life to prevent Isawa's Last Wish from killing Isawa Sezaru. * Hitomi monks become insane and charge the Crane recklessly. The Dragon wish to stop these suicidal charges. * Doji Domotai learns of the Harriers and orders the destruction of the order. * Toku Inao steps down after she knows of her brother's death during Winter Court at Kyuden Otomo * Isawa Ochiai betrothes with Mirumoto Tsuge. * Ide Jiao conducts wrong at Court and he nearly exposes the plans about the Khan's Defiance. Jiao is replaced with a Shosuro Actor who commits seppuku in his place. Jiao returns to Unicorn lands. Month of the Ox * Although Unicorn forces are attacked by Lion armies under Matsu Yoshino and Ikoma Otemi, the Khan still manages to conquer Shiranai Toshi and Kyuden Ikoma. * The Crab notice the Crane manipulation of rice prices but lack of proofs obliges to take back their claim of dishonesty. * The nezumi One Tribe begins the Winter War assaulting the southern Unicorn lands in return for their previous attacks and insults. * Empress Toturi Kurako makes the Fuzake a family of the Monkey Clan and names Bayushi Norachai as the Protector of the Imperial City. Month of the Tiger * Bayushi Norachai makes a desperate call to the Great Clans for Imperial City reinforcements. Most of them refuses. * The Lion decide to build the Temple to Te'tik'kir. * Iuchi Ietsuna emerges from the Ruby of Iuchiban. Battles * Battle of the Tomb * Battle at Kitsuki Pass * Crab-Scorpion War * Winter of Red Snow * Fall of Kyuden Ikoma * Winter War Births * Daigotsu Kanpeki * Doji Nikaitsu * Shigetsuko Deaths * Akodo Rokuro * Asako Hirotsugu * Ashi in the Month of the Boar * Bayushi Kaneo * Bayushi Moyotoshi - (actually Bayushi Yojiro) in the Month of the Rat * Bayushi Shun in the Month of the Boar * Bunrakuken * Chitik in the Month of the Boar * Daigotsu Koshiro in the Month of the Hare * Daigotsu Masami * Doji Ran in the Month of the Dragon * Doji Reju in the Month of the Tiger * Drunken Tiger * Ginkgo * Hasib al-Enour * Ide Jiao (faked) in the Month of the Rat * Ikoma Ataken in the Month of the Rat * Ikoma Domai in the Month of the Rat * Ikoma Toruken * Kitsu Takari in the Month of the Rat * Matsu Kitai in the Month of the Rat * The Maw in the Month of the Boar * Matsu Sanraku in the Month of the Monkey * Matsu Takuya in the Month of the Boar * Mirumoto Rosanjin in the Month of the Boar * Moto Shikenji in the Month of the Rat * Moto Wasaka in the Month of the Dragon * Ninube Chochu in the Month of the Tiger * Shiba Aikune in the Month of the Boar * Shiba Mirabu in the Month of the Rat * Shinjo Fuyuko in the Month of the Dragon * Shinjo Suboto in the Month of the Monkey * Shinjo Xie in the Month of the Tiger * Shosuro Yudoka in the Month of the Boar * Toturi III in the Month of the Boar * Utaku Uzuki in the Month of the Dragon * Yasuki Hachi in the Month of the Boar * Yasuki Tatsuya * Yojireru no Oni in the Month of the Boar * Yoritomo Katoa in the Month of the Boar * Yotsu Irie in the Month of the Boar Category:Timelines